Saving the Flame
by ZutaraFWHG4eva
Summary: A mysterious new enemy or maybe she's a friend? Either way she's a danger to Aang and the Gang, but who is she really?


**Disclaimer: My crappy attempt at writing should tell you that I don't own Avatar. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1 Preparing for an attack

The full silver moon was the only light that the young girl could use. She didn't dare make a fire in case there were people around her. It wasn't like she didn't trust her traveling companions, it just she wanted to prove herself to the world that she could do something different.

_A water bender needs the moon; a fire bender needs the sun. _She thought. _While the earth and air benders need the earth itself. But I need my own skill._

Knowing her goal was to start a rebellion, it was easier said than done. Spinning around she tried to clear her thoughts. This mission was to be dangerous, especially if her identity was found out.

She did a snap kick before putting her fist down. Martial arts were not her strong point. Even though she watched her companion try them, she wasn't good at them. And with them traveling towards the Earth Kingdom capital, there was no way of finding a master. So, she was to train by the light of the moon. She figured it would only take her a few weeks to master most of the moves she needed to set out on her own.

She had first gotten the idea from a poster, and then again from the rumor of the Blue Spirit. She figured that she would change her image slightly and sneak onto the ship of her enemy's enemy. Then maybe the Avatar would notice her more than that floozy.

It was to be easy, you master something a little bit of sword play, a couple of martial arts move, and maybe if you were lucky the fire prince would take you as his companion and train you. There were things in the this world that weren't supposed to happen, for instance a water bender falling head over heals for a fire bender, a monk falling in love. But the young training warrior knew that some how she needed to do her part and bring peace into the world. And by leaving the group she was with was all part of her plot.

It was all part of her plot and there wasn't anyone stopping her. At least, not yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara let out a huge yawn as Momo jumped on her. It was about dawn, and they were no closer to Bai-Sing-Sei then they were yesterday. And to top it all it was almost the Vernal Equinox, which meant Aang had less than four months to master both fire and earth bending.

"You know we haven't seen Prince Zuko in a while." Sokka noticed packing up the camp. "I wonder what happened after he left the North Pole."

It was the mention of the North Pole that her brother's face fell. He was still madly in love with the Princess of the Moon, as he now referred to her as. No matter how many women they had met on their trip, none of them compared to Yue.

"It's alright Sokka." Toph said, putting her hand on the young warrior. "I'm sure that Yue misses…"

"Don't talk about her." He snapped.

"Okay," Toph replied, backing away from him.

Katara stifled back a laugh. Sokka had also been having mood swings like no other. It had to be the loneliness thing that he was dealing with. Aang had Toph or at least Katara thought so, and Katara, well Katara was lonely too, but that didn't matter. Sokka could have had a girlfriend, but it turned out that she wanted to be the moon more. Not like that was a bad thing or anything.

"Don't worry about him Toph," Katara reassured her. "I'm sure he'll be better with some food in his mouth."

Toph let out a long sigh. "I'm sure you're right," and under her breath whispered, "Sugar Queen."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Katara asked, turning around. "I didn't catch the last part."

Toph offered a fake smile. "Nothing Katara, I was just saying how powerful Aang is."

"He'll only get more powerful if we stop making pit stops!" Katara yelled, making sure that her brother could hear her.

"Well excuse me for trying to get us food, Queen of the Twigs. I just don't want to go hungry for the next three weeks." Sokka replied, crossly.

"If you'd stop eating the food, then we wouldn't have this problem would we?" She reminded him.

"You can't blame a growing boy for wanting to eat!"

"Yes I can! You've been eating since you've gotten up."

"That was three hours ago!"

"My point exactly."

Katara let out a frustrated growl before throwing her hands up in the air. Turning around she stormed off, and went over by Appa. Sokka was driving her insane. It was only a matter of time before she killed her own brother or did something stupid like, joined Zuko's side.

"Katara, are you all right?" Aang questioned.

"Yes, Aang, I'm perfectly fine. Though I wish I would just have a little more time to myself." Katara whined, glaring at her brother who was now finishing the rest of breakfast.

"It's going to be alright Katara, I can assure you that much. Soon I'll defeat Ozai and we'll all be living in the palace next to—"

"I refuse to live with such an arrogant prince! He's worse than Sokka sometimes," the water-bending master growled.

"I heard that!" The "warrior" snapped back.

"You were meant to hear that!" Katara growled. "Stupid peasant."

"Don't tell me I'm a…"

"That's enough you two!" Aang yelled. "I'm sick of your constant bickering!"

"Sorry Aang," the siblings muttered their apology.

Katara picked up the sleeping bag and another bag and loaded it on Appa. They almost needed to do two straight days of traveling to get to Ba-Sing-Sei. It was going to be hard but somebody had to do it right? And that somebody just happened to be the Avatar.

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, smiling cheerfully at Aang.

"Now what?"

"I made you a bear." She held up a wood carving of a bear. "I thought that you were tough like a bear."

Katara smirked at Toph's attempt at Aang's affection. What surpsrised her most was it worked. Aang gave the young Earth Kingdom citizen a hug before helping her onto Appa. Katara glared at Sokka, telling him to get onto the flying bison.

"I'm going. But I don't need to be bossed around by a water magic fool," Sokka crossly said, walking up Appa's tail.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants. We all can't be a _great _warrior like you, now can we?" Venom dripped from her voice.

Sokka looked at her before shrugging the question off. He wasn't going to deal with Katara now. He just wanted to end this war, so then he could go visit Suki again. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with Katara's babbling any more, and the pain of losing Yue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I thought this would be a good Avatar fic to start out with. It's been sitting around on my desktop anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't expect updates too often. It's going to take a while. So enjoy. ZutaraFWHG4eva PS- Toph was originally Meng, so that's why she may seem a little OOC, but next chapter she shouldn't be.**_


End file.
